Integrated circuits utilize wires in wiring levels to interconnect devices such as transistors into circuits. As the size of integrated circuits decreases, there is a related decrease in the dimensions of the wires. This can lead to an increase in wire defects. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate or eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.